Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a fragrance dispensing system and, more specifically, to a network controlled fragrance dispensing system.
Description of the Related Art
Fragrance dispensing products may be used to dispense fragrances into surrounding air, thereby “freshening” the air and creating a pleasant atmosphere. In creating the pleasant atmosphere, ambient lighting may also be included as part of a fragrance dispensing product. Examples of types of fragrance dispensing products may include candles, air fresheners, electric fragrance dispensers, scented wax warmers, or the like.
However, the placement of fragrance dispensing products may be limited due to the direct interaction needed with the products. For example, known electric fragrance dispensers may be controlled by a single switch that turns the dispenser on and off. It may be beneficial to provide a fragrance dispenser that can be controlled remotely or according to user-preselected parameters. Furthermore, placement of known fragrance dispensers may be limited to locations having a fixed power source, such as an electrical outlet. It may be beneficial to provide a battery-operated fragrance dispenser that can also be monitored and controlled remotely. Also, known electric fragrance dispensers are limited in the modes of operation available to users. For example, operation may be limited to a single rate of fragrance dispensing. Also for example, a light source may be limited to operation during periods when the fragrance dispenser is actively dispensing fragrances. It may be beneficial to provide a fragrance dispenser that may vary the rate of fragrance dispensing and independently control other features, such as ambient lighting and periods of operation. Other drawbacks and disadvantages of existing fragrance dispensers may also exist.